


You're Worth More Than the Value That You've Placed on Yourself.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [4]
Category: Of Mice & Men, beartooth
Genre: Angsty as hell at the beginning, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluffity fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Phalentino because why not, Proposals, concert proposal, gay af, song dedication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin Carlile/Caleb Shomo angst/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth More Than the Value That You've Placed on Yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: I Heart Throbsy by The Amity Affliction
> 
> Update 3/3 of my triple update.
> 
> Maybe I'll upload more later today. I dunno.
> 
> Current Music: Hail to the Queen by Dayshell and Happiness in Self-Destruction by The Plot in You

Austin's POV

"This song makes me want to cry, and it also makes me want to hold you in my arms and take away all your pain. Do you really think you're just a sick joke?"

"Honestly? Yes. I spilled my entire life into that song. You know I've been depressed and suicidal since I was 13, Austin. I honestly never should have joined Attack Attack!. It did more harm than good. In fact, the only good things that came out of it were showing people that I really do have more talent than a tin can, being able to call you mine, our fans, and having the guys as friends. When I left Attack Attack! and created Beartooth, I was honestly close to committing suicide."

"Caleb, I fucking love you. I swear I mean it. I know I did some pretty shitty things to you back in 2009, but every day since you took me back in 2012, I've promised myself that I would never hurt you again. I know you feel like no one loves you, you're alone, and that you're just a giant piece of shit, but I want you to know that your family loves you, your bandmates love you, your fans love you, and most of all, I fucking love you, and I'm here for you. I want you to know that you're more than your old alcohol addiction, and you're more than your depression, because in my eyes, you're absoutely perfect."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." I quip.

"If you insist." Caleb smiles, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I snake my arms around his waist. "Have I ever told you how I love it when you have your arms around me?"

"No, I don't believe you have." I smile.

"You make me feel safe." Caleb tells me, blushing furiously.

"You're adorable, you know that? And as your boyfriend and the man who loves you, it's my job to make you feel safe." I smile. Caleb buries his face in the side of my neck.

"I hate to break this up, but we're due on stage, Carlile." Tino says, walking over to us, hand-in-hand with Phil.

"I'll be there in a minute." Austin replies. We stand up and leave the dressing room.

"I'll be in the front row, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I smile. After I kiss Caleb, he heads out into the crowd and we start our show. After we play Second & Sebring, Let Live, Broken Generation, Purified, This One's For You, Ohioisonfire, and Feels Like Forever, I make a small speech. "This song goes out to Caleb Shomo, my lady love." I laugh. "But really, this song was written with him in mind. Here is Never Giving Up!" I shout into the mic.

"I love you!" Caleb yells from his spot dead center in the first row. I mouth back 'love you too'.

"I'm never giving up on you!" I scream, looking directly into Caleb's eyes. He makes a heart with his hands. He's too adorable for his own good, I swear. When the song ends, I pull him up onto the stage. "Alright. Caleb, I know you feel like you're alone and unloved sometimes, but that could not be any further from the truth. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you're never alone, and that you are loved, because I love you so much that it hurts. With that being said, Caleb Joshua Shomo, will you marry me?" I ask, getting down on one knee and holding out a tiny velvet box with a simple silver wedding band inside. It has our initials engraved on it.

"Yes!" Caleb yells and kisses me. I slip the ring on his finger.

"He said yes!" I yell into my mic. The crowd cheers and we run off stage.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married. I used to tell everyone I would never get married and that I'd end up being the male embodiment of a crazy cat lady, but I think spending the rest of my life with you is a much better alternative."

"Austin! Caleb!" Taylor, Caleb's guitarist, yells.

"What, Lumley?"

"You're rooming together, Shomo. It's a hotel night. We're staying at the hotel across the street. We got a suite that has a main room and four smaller rooms attached to it. Tino and Phil paid, so they're in the main room. Your shit's already in one of the rooms. Here are your keys. Oh, and congratulations. I saw the proposal and I must say, it was adorable."

"Thanks, Taylor." Caleb smiles. Tyler smiles back and walks away. "Would you like to go to the hotel now?" Caleb asks, winking.

"I'd love to."

****************************************************************************  
***********************************************

*One Year Later, Caleb's POV*

"Welcome home." I tell my children, cradling Austin and I's daughter, Charlotte Alexandria Carlile, in my arms. Austin has her twin brother, Matthew Eric Carlile, in his arms. We carry the twins upstairs and lay them in their cribs, and then Austin turns on our baby moniters and he and I fall asleep tangled in each other's arms.

****************************************************************************  
***********************************************


End file.
